<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Meeting by Rubyya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973434">Midnight Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya'>Rubyya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNG-Spirit Escape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paranatural (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was from a prompt where I got two random characters. Lisa and Flipflop were chosen.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RNG-Spirit Escape [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was from a prompt where I got two random characters. Lisa and Flipflop were chosen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa sipped her hot chocolate, leaning back against the park bench. It was dark, not a soul in sight. At least, not a human one. Spirits and ghosts were out in swarms, unseen by Lisa.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a voice questioned from next to her, “I’m a little lost. Do you think you could help me?”</p><p>“Where do you need to get to?” Lisa asked, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.</p><p>“The dojo!” the voice exclaimed, almost proud.</p><p>Lisa stayed silent.</p><p>“More specifically I guess I need to get to the Guerra dojo,” the voice continued to fill the silence.</p><p>Lisa nodded her head.</p><p>“You see, there’s someone waiting there for me. Not that she needs me. It’s more like I need her,” the voice trailed off.</p><p>“Sounds like you like her,” Lisa prompted.</p><p>“Of course I do! She’s super nice to me. A lot better than some of the others. And...I can tell something happened to her too.”</p><p>The voice became quiet, a subtle rustling the only sound to indicate they hadn’t left. Lisa sipped her hot chocolate, waiting for the voice to say more.</p><p>“She wanted us to be friends. That’s the nicest thing anyone's ever told me, And she actually meant it. Unlike most of them, who wanted me to fix myself.”</p><p>“What happened to you then?” Lisa asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why are you here instead of with her?” Lisa clarified.</p><p>“We got attacked. It all happened too fast. She fought back but it wasn’t until the fight was over that I realized I had become separated from her. I don’t think she wants to be my friend anymore,” the voice trembled out, sniffling following.</p><p>“Yet you are still going after her?”</p><p>The sniffling stopped.</p><p>“I am. Even if she hates me after, I want her to know that I still think of her as a friend.”</p><p>Lisa smiled and pointed behind her.</p><p>“Dojo’s that way.”</p><p>“Thank you!” the voice cried, as it ran away, slowly getting quieter.</p><p>Lisa’s smile stayed as she picked up her cup and started the walk home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>